


Blossoms

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [122]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Ardyn Izunia Is A Sweetheart, Attempt at Humor, Cerbie is Best Boy, Closure, Cor Leonis Needs a Hug, Cordyn, Declarations Of Love, Flowers, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gifts, Holding Hands, Hope, Hugs, Kissing, Kissing hands, Laughter, Love, M/M, Mentioned Somnus Lucis Caelum, Older Cor Leonis, Older Prompto Argentum, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Romantic Fluff, Symbolism, Talked About Age Difference, Tickling, Touching Words, Uncle Ardyn Izunia, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: With little Seren's help, Ardyn has finally come to the conclusion that giving his wonderful husband a gift is the best way to mend the tension between them.But will Cor like what he is getting? And will it be enough for him to finally forgive Ardyn?
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> I am giving you lots of Cordyn fluff today because why not? And I needed to write them finally having closure over recent events. 
> 
> Please enjoy XD

Nothing left Ardyn as his favourite book fell to the floor. He couldn’t even be bothered to pick the thing up, all he could think about was Cor, Prompto and Somnus. Those three people were the most important people in his life and he was either going to lose all three of them or one of them. Ardyn didn’t like the fact he had already decided and accepted - after the scare he had with Cor - which one had to die… He didn’t want his brother’s life to end. He didn’t want anyone - apart from old dragonballs - to kick the bucket and never come back. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like fate was going to pan out that way, especially if his brother had anything to say about it. This awful and hurtful thought was enough to give him a headache, but it wasn’t the only thing buzzing around in his head. The worry over his husband and son was rattling around in his brain and he didn’t know how to make it up to his husband for what he said and nearly pushed him to do. Nor did he know how to make it up to Prom for inflicting that pain upon his father. The Adagium was stumped. 

Ardyn let out a surprised chuckle: _First time for everything I suppose._

“Uncle Ardyn? Why are you sad?” 

At the sound of his niece’s little voice, he looked to the left side of his armchair to see Seren holding the book he had dropped on the floor, handing it over to him. 

He gave her a warm smile and thanked her for her kindness. “Sad? I am not, Serie.”

“That’s a lie. I heard mummy and grandad talking the other night and they are worried about you.” Seren corrected him, not liking the fact she had been lied to. 

Ardyn rolled his eyes, couldn’t get a thing past this little princess could he? “Perhaps you should have been in bed.” 

“I am nine. Not five.” 

“More like going on twenty.” Ardyn muttered under his breath as he lent forward in his chair. He couldn’t be bothered to lie anymore today. He shouldn’t do it anyway. “I upset Cor and I don’t know how to make it up to him.” 

“You could give him a hug!” Seren suggested, opening her arms out so she would receive a hug from her uncle. 

Ardyn laughed, scooping her up in his arms, giving her a massive hug before seating her on the armrest of his chair. Regis might kill him if he wheeled himself in here but that was just another thing he couldn’t be asked to deal with. Clarus and Cid had nearly killed him a week ago and if it wasn’t for Cor they would have. That made Ardyn feeling even shittier. How could Cor still be willing to protect him after he had royally screwed with his head? 

“You see, Serie, I have tried that and it isn’t enough.” 

Seren folded her arms across her chest and tapped her chin with one finger like she was deep in thought. “Ummm… you could write him a song.” 

“He hears me singing constantly, I don’t think he wants to hear a song.” 

“You could… bake him a cake! Everybody loves cake, especially grandad.”

“Yes I know and unfortunately so do the cavities in his teeth.”

“Cavities?” Seren questioned with a puzzled look. 

“Nevermind that.” Ardyn assured her, patting her on the head. “Cor isn’t a cake type of person.” 

“What does he like? You could get him a gift.” 

“Again, Serie, a gift simply won’t cut it. I really messed up big time and hurt his feelings.” 

“You can’t have messed up that bad.” 

Oh Ardyn wished he had her innocence. She truly had no idea how terrible the world around her was and what the people in it were capable of. Why would she? He, Luna, Regis, Somnus, Ravus, well everyone, had sealed the reality of the world away from her. She was born in the dark, she thrived in it. Fitting considering her name meant star and her father’s meant night. But he wasn’t about to tell her what had happened. That was his husband’s private business and certainly a child of her age should not be exposed to that. 

Ardyn let out a sorrowful sigh. “I did.” 

“You can always make it up. Like grandad says, it is never too late to say sorry and learn from your mistakes.” Seren beamed with hope her words would make her uncle happier. 

“He does say that doesn’t he?” Ardyn nodded in agreement. 

“I still think you should get him a gift. But like a meaningful one…. Like… auntie Crowe accidentally hurt uncle Nyx while training, she did his laundry for him for a week!” 

Ardyn burst out laughing. Seren was just brilliant, she truly was. “So what do you think I should get uncle Cor then? To show how sorry I am? Because I do his laundry for him all the time.” 

“Mmmm… how about…”

* * *

Cor looked around the hallways. All the halls within the Citadel looked the same and if he was honest, he was sick to death of them. For 42 years that is all he had ever seen. They had never changed and they never would either… Cor couldn’t help but to compare it to the words that were still flying around his head, the words that nearly forced him to drink just so he could be rid of them. The negative thoughts were on repeat, looping around his mind pushing him down and making him hate himself. Because of this, despite his husband’s declaration to stay with him, tension had formed between them once again. It felt like his and Ardyn’s relationship was going downhill. Cor loathed it. He didn’t want it to happen but it had and all of it was because of him. Cor knew he was the one causing it, because subconsciously he was protecting himself from getting hurt again by not allowing Ardyn into how he was truly feeling. He even started snapping at him again just to get Ardyn to back off. It wasn’t healthy and Cor didn’t want to do it anymore… 

“My Marshal?” 

Cor turned around and saw his husband approach him. Cor gave Ardyn a weird look, as for some bizarre reason, he had his hands behind his back. _This can’t be good…_ Cor thought to himself looking his husband up and down. “What have you got there?”

Ardyn chuckled. “Seriously darling, can’t you allow me to do some sort of speech before you demand what I have behind my back?” 

“No.” Cor replied flatly, trying to look behind his back.

“You have gotten less patient in your old age, My Marshal.” Ardyn grinned backing up a little, blocking his view. 

Cor was really not in the mood for games today. He hadn’t really been in the mood for anything since his near relapse, so why couldn’t Ardyn be less secretive and stop playing games with him? Who was he kidding, Ardyn was like a massive kid and games were his forte. Still he was not willing to indulge him either. 

“I don’t have time for this Ass Hat. Either tell me what it is or don’t.” 

Ardyn’s face saddened a little. “Okay… I know you are still upset with me with what was said-” 

“We agreed to put that to bed.” Cor interjected him. “I don’t… I don’t want to talk about it okay?” 

“That’s fine. We don’t have to.” Ardyn said, giving him a soft, yet weak, smile, finally giving in to what his husband wanted and revealed what he had behind his back. 

Cor’s blue eyes hardened when he saw a small tree in his husband’s hands. It was in a green plant pot, his favourite colour, and just by the small pink blossoms covering the small things branches he knew it was a cherry blossom tree. That only rattled the Marshal’s brain with more questions. 

“You hate flowers and plants. Why are you giving me this?” Cor asked, secretly wanting to know how Ardyn thought this could make him feel any better about himself. 

Ardyn cleared his throat and stepped closer to him. “You see my darling, this lovely little plant has a variety of meanings and in me giving you this it is me making a promise to you.”

“Yep and one of those meanings is death, is that a promise you won’t die on me?” Cor nodded, not completely convinced that Ardyn was aware of that meaning or not. 

“Yes… one of them is death, however, I will get to that explanation last. Can I tell you the other ones please?” Ardyn requested, blatantly ignoring his question.

“Yeah, sure whatever.” Cor muttered out, no longer caring for the gift. 

Despite how indifferent he had now become to this, Cor let Ardyn take hold of his hand in a loving manner. He intertwined their fingers together and kissed the back of his hand three times before explaining the importance of this gift. A gift that he was certain Ardyn only ever saw as depressive because it would die when he couldn’t. 

_Yeah…. What a wonderful gift._

“Right my Marshal.” Ardyn said softly, lifting the small tree up to make Cor look at it. “Cherry blossoms are considered to be the most beautiful tree. And for only two weeks of the entire year you will see these beautiful pink flowers bloom on its branches. They are marvellously spectacular to see and it represents life and how fleeting it is. Some have claimed to have stayed up for the entire two weeks so not a single second of this phenomenon is wasted. That is one of the reasons I am giving this to you. Cor, my darling, you may only have been a part of my long life for a fraction of it… that is like the time a cherry blossom tree blooms in a year. It symbolizes that you, my beautiful amazing husband, are worth every second to me. Every breath I have ever expelled since the first time I saw you as more than a friend can be represented by this single tree…” 

Cor breathed out heavily as he digested the words Ardyn had spoken. He looked away from those glistening honey gold eyes and looked at the flowers on the tree. That’s when it hit him… this was Ardyn’s favourite colour. Without thinking, Cor raised his free hand and lightly touched the delicate and soft petals, when he did, a feeling of relief washed over him. Like it… had almost cleansed him of his thoughts… Did Ardyn really mean all that?

Feeling more light kisses on his hand, Cor shifted his gaze back to his husband’s face, allowing Ardyn to carry on with his explanations. 

“Another thing this tiny thing represents is renewal and optimism. The ancients and many today claim that seeing these blossoms give them hope and gives the year a breath of new life because the future is bursting with new possibilities… giving you this, is a way that we can start afresh. We can finally put what I said and what nearly happened behind us and look forward to a bright new future with possible grandchildren in it. One where the dawn comes back and people feel safe and happy but more importantly where we are together and Prompto is well and alive.” 

Cor allowed Ardyn to finally place the small tree into his hand, completely blown away by his husband’s loving and touching words and the symbolism of something so small… In Cor’s head it no longer felt like Ardyn was only saying it; to him now it was like Ardyn was finally taking action and trying and succeeding in mending this tension that had grown between them over the last week. 

“...Finally, yes it does mean death… but I see it more as a memorial than anything else. I swear I am not leaving you. I have to allow Somnus to do what he wants and… yes it breaks my heart but losing you would hurt a lot more. In that sense, if I do die before you, you can look at this and remember me. Or if you die then I will plant this on your grave and look after it every day in your name. I will do all that and more because I love you. I love you so much.” 

With tears of raw emotion filling his eyes, Cor quickly placed his tree down, wrapped his arms around Ardyn’s neck and pulled him in for a massive kiss. The pain of the last week or so felt like it was melting away. It still hurt and it may for a very long time, but his gift and his husband’s love was masking it. He wished it masked it forever because he didn’t want there to be tension anymore. All he wanted was the person who was currently wrapped up in his embrace and was plastering his lips with hundreds of loving kisses. 

Ardyn gave him a final kiss and nuzzled his face into his neck. “Does this mean I am forgiven?” 

“Yeah… Yeah, you are.” Cor nodded, grip on his husband getting tighter. “I love you so much too.” 

Ardyn breathed in his husband's scent and hummed. “Thank you. By the way darling, I don’t wish to alarm you but I see a silver hair in your beard.” 

Cor grunted and pushed him away. “Why are you a wind-up and have to ruin a perfect moment, Ass Hat?” 

“You just said it. I am an Ass Hat.” Ardyn grinned, taking Cor’s tree off the side for him, before placing it back in his husband’s hand. “But an Ass Hat who has a great taste in gifts, no?” 

Cor rolled his eyes. “You are so full of yourself.” 

“But you love it.” Ardyn sang, poking Cor in the side trying to find his secretive ticklish spot. “You know you do. You know you do.” 

“Stoop!” Cor muttered, moving away trying not to laugh. 

“Why? I love hearing you laugh.” Ardyn teased, trying to poke at him again. 

“Yeah and I’ll drop the tree! So stop!” Cor demanded, voice breaking into a small laugh as Ardyn caught him. 

“Oh well, we can’t have you dropping the tree.” Ardyn said, kissing his nose deciding to do as he was told. 

“Thank you.” 

“Yes! You are talking normally again!” 

Both men turned to see Prompto jumping up and down for joy with Cerbie by his feet. _How long had he been standing there?_

“See Cerbie I told you they would sort it out, didn’t I?” 

Cerbie happily barked and ran up to both his daddy and dada, rubbing up against their legs to express to them how pleased he was. He loved it when his family were happy and protected. 

“We always make up.” Ardyn said with glee.

“Yeah, we do.” Cor confirmed, holding the tree out towards his son. “Do you like my tree?” 

“You are so gonna kill that.”

“No, I am not!” 

Prompto scoffed. “You are never here. Trust me, dad, you are gonna kill it.”

“I didn’t kill you.” Cor said a little hurt Prom had doubted his caring abilities.

“Yeah… but dad was there to help you.” 

“And I am here again to make sure he doesn’t.” Ardyn stated, placing his hands on the back of Cor’s shoulders to show he supported him. “And Sunbeam, he loves the tree. Please don’t criticize it.” 

“Okay sorry.” Prompto said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Anyway… ummm… uncle Somnus got around to telling me what your fight was about… and what’s gonna happen when Noct comes back.”

“Oh Sunbeam…” Ardyn sighed, stepping forward to wrap his arms around his son. “I am going to miss him too.” 

“Yeah... at least we now know why Cerbie is in love with him.” Prom stuttered out trying to remain positive, though the thought of losing his favourite uncle hurt like a knife to the heart. “But us three will be together and we gotta live life to the full for him.” 

“You are too sweet to be my child.” Ardyn said, voice going strain as he lifted Prompto off the ground still hugging him. “You get it from him, got naught to do with me.” 

Cor laughed. “Are you joking? How many times have you heard the joke; ‘stone face Marshal?’ if anything he gets it from you.” 

“I get it from both of you.” Prompto tutted, letting Ardyn go, looking down at Cerbie who was now sitting on Cor’s feet wagging his tail madly. “Dada and daddy need to learn to agree to disagree right Cerb, don’t they?”

“Maybe Prom.” Cor nodded in agreement, looking down at the love in all of his dog’s yellow eyes. However, this habit Cerbie had developed was really starting to hurt his feet now. He wasn’t as young as he used to be and his feet couldn’t really handle this pressure anymore-

“You know what I have just realised? When the dawn comes back, dad, you are going to be 33! That is only three years older than me!”

Ardyn grimaced at the thought. That was going to be kind of weird… “Yes… well I am still 2000 years old-” 

“Oh my gods! Dad!” Prompto shrieked locking eyes with Cor. “When he is mortal, you will be old enough to be _his_ dad!” 

Cor facepalmed and let out an uncomfortable whine. Why did Prompto have to point that out to Ardyn? Why? Why?!

Cor was glad he refused to remove his hand from his face because Ardyn’s voice certainly did not make this any better. 

“Well… whenever I refer to you for Cerbie’s benefit, you have always been _daddy._ ” 

_Nope!_

Cor took his tree, ignoring his son’s gasp of disgust and left before Ardyn decided that was becoming a thing. It wasn’t becoming a thing! Ever!


End file.
